


When The Invisible Ones Have Fun

by MLou186



Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Classroom, F/M, Fetish, Kinky, MLou186, Porn With Plot, School, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spoilers, Voyeurism, another - Freeform, student, uniform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: Mei and Kouichi have been dating for a little over a year but  soon as he return to Yomiyama he noticed that she was being treated as non existent. He knew she was mostly ignored but people would acknowledge her, even if it was to rudely ask her to move out the way or what is wrong with her.  He soon found himself under the same circumstance but they decided to live in the moment.. It was the perfect time to do all the things one would dream of if they became invisibleThis fan fic follows the anime some but does not follow that universe exactly. However, some spoilers are  contained in this short piece.





	When The Invisible Ones Have Fun

**_/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_ **

Carrying secrets around for a year and a half was getting to her She knew the death that occurred in May was not the first and that the dreaded curse began before the time period everyone thought. To make matters even worse she was aware that a dead person was within the classroom but she seemed to be the only one to notice.

She was quite fine with living life this way until she found out her clueless boyfriend wanted to return. She did miss him dearly but she wanted him safe. She suddenly hated she was bad at expressing herself. All she could tell him was it was a bad time to come.

 Despite her protests and pleading  Kiouichi returned. He knew how much she hated talking on the phone for long periods of time, that should have scared him enough but  he missed her so much. He even told her he would be in her class. That is when she knew she had no choice. She told him about the curse without giving too much away but he thought it was only an urban legend. Once more deaths occured and he became invisible as well he believed in the curse of class 3-3 but then it was too late.

**_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_ **

It was a sunny day but since Kouichi was back Mei actually had something to smile about. She could not remember the last time she was happy to see or even talk to anyone. He seemed to understand her better than anyone else. He knew just how far to push her and he was the only one to make her feel..well human

  She smiled lost in thoughts mindlessly doodling  what supposed to been dolls in wedding dresses. She looked up when the door opened hoping it was her beloved but it was not. It was the perverted teacher. He walked in and glanced over the classroom and groaned when he noticed that one of  the invisible ones were attending today. He wondered what outrageous act they would be doing today.

The daring couple already ballroom danced, made out,  played lazer tag, and  twister the last few times they were 'present' as if the classroom was empty. The students found it quite hard to ignore them but they somehow manged to do it since they thought their lives were at stake.

Kouichi entered the classroom wondering if she was coming today. He tried reaching her the entire weekend but she refused to answer. He smiled when he noticed her and quickly made his way over to the desk next to hers.

Heads turned at the noise as he and moved his chair next to her desk but  no one protested. He saw no need to move the table part as welll. The noise was treated as if a ghost was moving things around. He glanced at her art work and raised a brow. She  quickly stored it and by the look she gave him, he knew not to ask about it. He laced his fingers through her hair lightly massaging her scalp just the way she liked it. She was unaware that he was distracting her as he undid her eye path. She gasped, she did not want the others to see her eye. She also hated seeing the dead individuals odd color. She may mess up and Kouichi may learn who it was too soon if he watch her close enough. 

"No, You're beautiful without it" he said stopping her from putting it back on. The student in front of them coughed and moved to one of the seats in the new row that was added to the front of the class.

"But Kouichi" she whispered lowly "I dont want them to see" she said afraid that if she ever became visible again it would be more reason for no one to accept her.

"Forget about them, you have me now" he said seriously not up for her usual lines of bullshit, he was not having it today. She loved when he talked to her in that tone and her body had an immediate reaction, She went from shy and sad to extremely horny seconds after those few words.  The sudden wave of arousal caught her by surprise and instead of going to the bathroom to fix it an even more naughtier thought crossed her mind."I sure do" she responded moments later in a tone he was not used to. It was sexy, possessive and most shocking, confident.

She smiled at him as she slid into his lap, siting her bare pussy directly where his penis was at in his jeans. As soon as she was comfortable she slowly started to grind on him loving the feel of the fabric on her bare pussy. He stared at her stunned not sure how to react. She really should stop teasing him at the most inappropriate moments but she could not help it, it really turned her on. He  looked into her eyes that were heavy with desire. The 'doll' eye seemed to have more intensity. He did not have long to ponder the thought or even ask because she leaned forward in the middle of his thoughts kissing him with great intensity as if they were alone.  She needed him, wanted him. Right here, right now and she did not give a dam who was watching. 

 Several students and the prevented teacher found it hard to concentrate as their kissing and touching got more and more intense. She was now moaning into his mouth as his hands gripping her round bare ass.He broke the kiss making her whine. He was well aware they had an audience since he was facing them but in this moment, those people did not matter, The horny little incubus on his lap did.

  "Are you sure?" he asked before he got to the point of no return tho he was quite sure he was already there. He could not believe she was serious about having sex in the class room. He thought she intended for it to occur after school hours. He knew they could not get in trouble since they do not exist. Their names are not even on the class roster. He smiled at Izumi, of course that jealous bitch would be watching. She want the dick. 

"Yes Kouichi" she said shlyly as her face flushed while unzipping his pants and pulling his hard medium length penis out.  He always found it interesting how she could go from confident to shy so quickly. When she started jacking him slowly a low moan escaped his mouth. He then  roughly kiss and suck on on her exposed neck as he slid two fingers into her soaking wet pussy making her moan out loudly. The perverted teacher was now unable to finish his lecture and was as hard as a rock, honestly none of the class was really in class anymore.  They were now watching a live action porno. the teacher decided to dismiss the class and only a few people left but the rest refused to leave, they were all into the show now

"Mei you're so wet" he whispered in her ear as his hard member went back and forward between her soaking wet folds. He loved how she shivered and moaned out every time his head run across her swollen clict.

"You naughty girl" he said still teasing her trailing a line of light kisses down her neck as his hands undid her top. "Only for Kouichi" she lewdly responded. He tisked once he had her top off, she was bra less as well. She is a very bad girl indeed. He kissed on her chest before taking each of her hard buds in his mouth sucking and nipping at each lightly making her back arch and her grinding become faster. Mei pussy was throbbing and she was tired of feeling him everywhere but where he needed to be but little did she know her boyfriend was beyond that point he was close to coming and was not even inside her yet.

"Fuck Mei..." he groaned out gripping her hips and stopping her moving. He needed a moment to breath. She tilted her head to the side but did not question him. She just enjoyed the throbbing of his penis and his hands roaming up and down her body. "Ride me baby" he said two minutes later. She was standing as soon as she heard 'ride' and by the end of the command he was was halfway inside her listening to her sexy moans. 

"MMM Kouichi" she moaned out riding him slowly as his hands gripped her cheeks "your dick is so hard.... ohh  it feels so good stretching me". She soon was bouncing faster and harder her titties and ass making loud slapping sounds, which was mixing with their mix of moans and groans. He then slowed her down and she stood up. He pointed to the teachers desk and she took a few wobbly steps over. She then bent over resting her elbows on the table while gripping the edge of the desk.  Kouichi smirked at the teacher making his way over to the desk having his adult version of show and tell. He licked his lips looking at her dripping wet pussy as her fluids made its way down her thighs. He came up behind her and ran his member up and down her pussy a few times gripping and massaging on her cheeks, She gasped when he pushed inside her biting her lip lightly.

"AHHh.. Yess!!! Fuck me Kouichi, make me come!" she moaned out moments later as he roughly pounded into her. "Harder!" she demanded knowing dam well she could not handle it but of course he gave her what she wanted. Her upper body feel flat on the desk as a line of swears came out her mouth mixed with pleasure filled moans. One of her legs went up on the desk but that only made it feel like he was even deeper inside her.She was now unable to move because he had he pinned down but this was exactly how shy little Mei liked it, rough. She was gripping him tightly holding on to the desk for dear life screaming at the top f her lungs. He knew she was close and just what to say to push her over the edge "Come for me Mei,"' he said an octave lower "come for daddy' biting on her ear lobe pounding her as fast and hard as he could felt own orgasm build up as she exploded around him. He soon joined her and she loved the feel of his come filling her up.

The class sat there stunned but the ringing of the bell brought everyone back to their senses. They would never be able to explain how they was late for class. The daring couple got dressed and went to the locker rooms for a quick shower before PE. Mei walked out with a slight limp and winced while making her way up the bleachers where Kouichi was. She sat next to her and he put her arm around her. "Babe, do you want to skip and go get something to eat?" he asked looking her over. She simply nodded unable to speak due to all her screaming."Your throat again huh" she stated as he picked her up and carried her down the steps out the gym and next to his two seater bike. He was quite happy he meet the special circumstances and was able to get his license early. He got on the motorcycle putting his gear on and she soon joined him. She held onto him tightly the entire ride. She hated motorcycles but for some reason when he was driving it did not seem as bad. 

"She will have a vanilla milkshake , fries and a burger without mayo" he said to the waitress ordering her usual after sex meal.  He ordered some chicken tenders and fries. They noticed that some of their classmates were also at the dinner with some of their other friends telling about the events of the day but of course they did not believe they shy indivisible ones would do such a thing. Kouichi found it quite funny but Mei was red with embarrassment as if it was not her idea. She reached across the table gripping his hand looking into his eyes she mouthed 'I love you so much' and he responded 'I know but I love you more'. They were definitely being that newly in love couple everyone hates in public and soon they were side by side feeding one another. 

Kouichi dropped Mei off and went home to take the much needed bath he wanted to, his body was quite sore fooling around with Mei. They both agreed not to show up to school until Friday so now they had to plan things to do with their few days but how hard could that be? Teenagers are quite creative and rarely think of the consequences of their actions

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
